The invention relates to a measuring device. A known measuring device has two bodies comprising electrically conducting, nonmagnetic work material and arranged coaxially relative to a shaft, both of which bodies are connected with the shaft for joint rotation herewith and are rotatable relative to one another. In addition, a coil is provided which is coaxial relative to the shaft and is arranged in the immediate vicinity of the two bodies with high-frequency alternating current flowing through this coil. These bodies comprise cut-out portions whose mutual overlapping surface changes as the angle of rotation occurring between the two bodies increases, wherein the relative rotation of the two bodies can be determined for the purpose of measuring the change in impedance of the coil which is caused by eddy currents induced in the bodies. A torque rod is arranged in the axial direction of the shaft in order to produce this relative rotation, so that the measuring device is relatively long (DE-PS 29 51 148).